Ninja-lympus
by Ninjagirl0823
Summary: Ninja-lympus is a small village in the mountain side of Japan. Ninjas and the samarai have been rivals for centuries and still are today. Natalie and her friends, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and her crush, Alex must protect their home. They stand at the brink of an unwanted battle. Will they save their home or will they fail and have the samarai take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**** Note: If you've read one of my other stories, The Life of a Ninja Girl, you would probably think that my name is Natalie and my crush is Alex. Nah, I just always liked the name Natalie, so DEAL WITH IT! Anyways, sure I do like the name Alex but I'll admit it, my crush is also named Alex. So with that, I hope you like it and please R&R and PM me anytime.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Natalie. I live in the mountain side of Japan. My village lies at the base of lush green mountains. It's called Ninja-lympus. The clouds drift past, high above our secret colony of ninjas. It's a very peaceful day.

Father is the ninja lord. One day that role will be passed down to me and I will rule Ninja-lympus. As for now(Yes, I know. That sounds kinda nerdy, but what can I say, oops? Sorry, I got that part out of a book.), I'm late for school. Making sure my braided belt was secured, I ran through the bustling crowd of rustling chitons and togas.

Yes, I said chitons and togas. Our people follow the ways of the greek. Of course, we also folloe the ways of the ninjas. More on that later.

I go to the ninja school for girls. Boys go to the school across from us. We're going on a field trip with them today. I doubled checked my bag to make sure I brought my drachmas(The coins of my city), ninja stars(The currency of my city. The more you have, the more protection you get. So they're money AND weapons.), my sword and, of course, my ninja uniform.

We're going into samarai terrirtory and we'd have to be sneaky, cuz ninjas are rebels to the horrid ways of the samarai. We couldn't risk getting captured. Parents understand that a young ninja must learn to take risks in order to protect their village in the future.

We're traveling during the day and entering the capital at dusk. My best friends, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth, is walking along side me. I think Piper's really pretty and so does my friend, Jason. He's had a crush on her for a while. Annabeth, the smartest one, is dating Percy, the troublemaker. I think that's kinda ironic because she tries to keep the rest of us OUT of trouble. And last of all, Thalia, the bad girl. She thinks this guy, Nico, who is very mysterious and quiet, is hot. Again, ironic, cuz she's very loud and everyone knows her.

We were all chatting when a boy catches my eye. I've seen im in action before and he's impressive. I've heard that his name was Alexander, but he goes by Alex. It suits him better though. I'm pretty sure that this guy was Alex since a ninja would need her amazing memory.

Our group reaches the surronding walls of the city. The sky is pitch black as the boys and girls part ways and change into our suits. Alex, once again catches my eye. He stood apart from the other boys because his stance, figure, sword, and his dreamy warm brown eyes. Gods of Olympus, what was I thinking?

My classmates and the boys latch our grappeling hooks onto the walls. We climb the walls and I can hear Piper and Thalia slipping. Piper insisted that she should wear her fashionable combat boots. Thalia said that chunky combat boots are her style.

We climbed over the wall and everyone landed cat-like on their feet. Thalia stumbled to her feet loudly. She had tripped over her own feet because her boots weighed her down. everyone freezes and turns to look at her. The group realizes that the city is silent, not a person in sight. That's when the group relaxes, everyone cursing under their breath.

When we're done touring around, successfully without any glaring, everyone packs up and we exit quietly. We all travel until somewhere around midnight before we set up a camp. As the people around me fall asleep, I climb the tree next to me. I peered out into the dark, I shiver in the chilling wind.

A voice next me said, " It's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

I was so startled, I nearly fell backwards off the branch. Alex sat beside me.

"Your school must have awesome mentors because you didn't make a single sound. Or I didn't do so well in the 'Hawk Ears' technique last year." I told him.

"I think it's the first one because you're pretty amazing yourself." he assured me.

I started shivering so violently, the branch started shaking.

"Um, do you mind?" he asked me, holding out his arm awkwardly.

"Yes, I mean, no. No, I don't mind." I spluttered.

He wrapped his arms around me. I started warming up but I was still cold, so I slowly scooted closer for warmth. In the night, feeling warm and cozy, I rested my head on his shoulder and steadily fell asleep.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I hear birds chirping and a few giggles over my head. I open my eyes slightly and see my friends looking down at me. I jolt awake. Wasn't I in the tree on the highest branch? Why was I on the ground? Looking around I put the pieces of the puzzle together. Alex must of carried me down the tree, gotten to tired to make it to his sleeping bag, and sat down the base of the tree. I smile to myself as I see his arm wrapped protectively around me.

His friends, Leo, Nico, Jason, and Percy, are also grinning down at us. Leo smiles mischievously and sings in a sing-songy voice,"Wake up, lovebirds. It's a brand new day. Gotta get back to Ninja-lympus before the samurai catch us."

Alex groans and sits up. "What did you just call us?" he asks.

His friends crack up and sing that ridiculous song,"Natalie and Alex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! In the morning, they got too tired, and snuggled up at the base of the tree." They stop laughing to catch their breath. "Gods of Olympus, that was hilarious."

I glare at them. "How long have you been practicing that?"

"All night long...NOT!" they chorus.

I glance over at Alex. He just shrugged.

They're basically mind readers. Um, except they can only read each others' minds." he explained.

"Stupid tools!" Leo curses. "If only the blacksmiths gave me the right tools."

I give him a questioning look.

"Er, you know how I make stuff, right?"

I motion him to continue.

"Well, I made these devices to try to read the mind of the samurai. They didn't really work, so I gave them to Percy and them. So, yeah."

I roll my eyes. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Hey," Leo said defensively,"I had the wrong tools. If I had the right ones they would be working!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell yourself what you want." I muttered.

If I had to endure this the whole way home, it's gonna be a LONG trip.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! I thought it was appropriate to end it there.**


	3. Sorry!

Hey, thanks for all who supported my story. :) Sadly, this is not an update. I'm not such a good writer and I thought Fanfiction would help me be a better writer. It kinda did. Anyways, I'm on a writer's block. My fellow ninjas... I need ideas, and fast! I also have had alot of homework lately, and my dad blocked this website off my laptop, so I can use my ninja skills to sneak on sometimes. Sorry for the delay! :(


End file.
